


Betting On ColdFlash

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Refrences to Sex, len is very convincing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len tries to convince Barry to place a bet at the CCPD<br/>(Inspired by RedHead's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645">Tumbling Togther</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting On ColdFlash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> So I'm totally into [Tumbling Togther by RedHead ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645) (If you haven't read it already, YOU GOTTA), and in the recent chapters, Barry is hilariously distraught over the fact that most of the CCPD is betting on The Flash's love life. Sooo at like midnight this plot bunny just wouldn't go away, and stuff... happened. Enjoy!

It had been a quiet evening, something that had been rare as of late. Barry had curled up against Len’s chest in his bed, enjoying the time they could still spend together, despite their busy schedules

“Hey Len, did you know that the precinct has a betting pool going?” 

“Mm, what on?” Len replied sleepily.

“Which villain the Flash will sleep with.”

Len snorted. “Please tell me you at least bet on me.”

Barry flushed. “O-of course not! It's totally inappropriate, they shouldn't be betting on the Flash’s, on my— on our sex life!”

“What a shame,” Len smirked. “I know for a fact you would win that bet.”

“But that's cheating, Len!”

“Sure, but think of all the things we could do with the money! I’m sure it's at least a few hundred bucks right now.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Why not just steal the money from the pool then, it's practically the same thing as me betting.”

“You wound me, Scarlet. I would have taken you on a great vacation with the money. Maybe even donated some to charity if you begged hard enough.”

“Please, Captain Cold does  _ not _ donate to charity.”

“You'll just have to make that bet to find out,” Len said with a wink.

Barry groaned. “You can try convincing me again in the morning, but for now, I'm going to sleep.”

He pressed a slow kiss to Len’s lips, then snuggled in closer to the other man. Len smiled softly as he listened to Barry's breathing grow calmer and calmer, till finally the speedster was asleep in his arms. He fell asleep thinking of all the creative ways to get his hands on the cash from the CCPD’s betting pool.

+++

Barry awoke slowly to the smell of food in the air and the absence of warmth in his bed. This only meant one thing. Len was making him breakfast. 

He rolled out of bed, yawning as he sleepily trudged his way to the kitchen. Waiting for him was a stack of pancakes the height of a ruler, and a very smug boyfriend.

“Is this your attempt to convince me to bet on my own sex life?” Barry asked, arching an eyebrow.

“What, am I not allowed to make you breakfast?” 

Barry laughed. “You usually do anyways, but you don't make my favorite blackberry pancakes unless you  _ really _ want something. How early did you have to get up to run to the store and still have time to make this much food?”

“Too early,” Len groaned.

Barry inhaled the first few pancakes. Len would never get used to that.

“If you give me a massage too then you might just be a quarter of the way to convincing me,” Barry said devilishly.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you,” Len said, making his way around the kitchen island to give Barry what he wanted, plus a little extra. The speedster only smiled.

+++

The first thing he did when he got to the precinct was flag down Patty. She seemed to know what was going on with all these betting pool shenanigans. 

“Hey uh, good morning,” Barry was off to a rather awkward start. A part of him still couldn't believe he was doing this. “Is that betting pool still open?”

“Barry, what a surprise! You seemed so upset whenever we talked about it, I never thought you would actually join in.”

“Yeah, well, let's just say someone I know is very convincing.” He handed her a roll of twenties. “And I'm betting on Captain Cold.”

“Oho, betting on ColdFlash? Good choice!” 

When he got back to his lab, he sent Len a quick text.

_ [Barry]  so even if I did bet on us, how would we prove that the Flash and Cold are together without tarnishing our “very important” reputations? _

_ [Len] I knew a quickie would change your mind. Just leave that to me. _

_ [Barry] ..was that supposed to be a pun _

_ [Barry] you suck, you know? _

_ [Len] Oh I know. After all, that is what convinced you _

+++

“Barry, Cold is robbing that jeweler's store alone, ten blocks down!” Cisco said frantically through Barry’s phone. He was still at work, but he had been finished for the past hour anyway.

“I'm on it,” He replied, zipping into his suit and heading that way. It wasn't often that Len pulled a job in broad daylight, he had to be up to something. Plus he was without his usual crew, which was another hint. 

When he got to the scene, he was greeted by Captain Cold in full gear, leaning against the broken jewelry case with a handful of pearls.

“You finally buying me a ring, Cold?”

“Only the finest will do, Scarlet,” Len said, drawing a laugh out of Barry.

“Alright Cold, if you put the jewels back I might consider not turning you in,” Barry replied, although they both knew that wouldn't happen.

“Sorry Flash, I've got a date.” 

And with that, Len was powering up the cold gun, quickly blasting Barry's arm, and pushing past him. He ran to within the range of the conveniently placed security camera outside the shop, not even having to wait a second before Barry caught up, cradling his injured arm.

“What the hell, Len?!” he hissed.

“Gotta make this look convincing somehow, Scarlet,” Len smirked. 

Barry sighed. “Just give me the jewelry, Cold. You can do way better on whatever heist you've been planning since May.”

“I'll trade you. Pearls for a kiss.”

He really should have seen this coming. Barry laughed, pulling Len by his parka into a searing kiss, then flashing the jewels back where they belonged. He gave the thief one last peck on the lips before running back home, where they would likely see each other later.

Len gave one last smirk at the camera above him before heading home himself.

+++

Almost the entire CCPD was emptying their wallets for one Barry Allen the next day, after the front page story of the Picture News released a grainy photo of the Flash and Captain Cold engaged in a passionate lip lock. Barry had to admit, he was looking forward to his vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> (honestly if RedHead uses this idea in their fic i would be so honored (づ￣ ³￣)づ )


End file.
